memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Laurel Lance (Earth Two)
For her Earth One equivalent, see Laurel Lance. :For her Earth Fifty equivalent, see Laurel Lance (alternate). Laurel Lance is a female meta-human, she is a former citizen of Starling City and a notorious meta-human criminal. Laurel is the daughter of a late unnamed man and the girlfriend of the late Oliver Queen. After exposure to the dark matter released from Harrison Wells S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, Laurel gained the ability to scream at a high frequency. Being bitter and heartbroken due to both her father's and her boyfriend's deaths, she chose to use these powers for evil, adopted the name Black Siren and became a high ranking lieutenant of a meta-human group led by Hunter Zolomon/Zoom. Laurel was brought over to Earth One to partake in the Metapocalypse and personally fought Barry Allen/The Flash, until she was defeated by Team Flash and imprisoned at S.T.A.R. Labs pipeline. Half a year later she was released by Adrian Chase/Prometheus and aided in his vendetta against Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, culminating in Lian Yu's explosion. Surviving all this, she was rescued by Cayden James and allied with him in his mysterious plot. Biography Early life Laurel was born and raised in Starling City. Little is known of her earlier life but on her thirteenth birthday, her father went to get her a birthday cake at her favorite confectionery, Carlye's, and was killed in a shuttle accident collision by a drunk pilot, leaving her traumatized as she was informed of it by a phone call that same evening; for years she tried to cope with an intense and overwhelming sense of guilt and sorrow as she grew up without a father. At some point during her early youth, Laurel met Oliver Queen and they fell deeply in love. However, in 2373, when Oliver went out to sea in the Pacific with his father Robert, their ship sank and Robert was the only survivor. This made a more heartbroken Laurel move to Central City to start a new life. However, she never really recovered from Oliver's and her father's deaths. So in a downward spiral of depression, she began making a series of bad decisions. Becoming a meta-human On December 11, 2379, Laurel was one of the many affected by the explosion of Harrison Wells' particle accelerator, while under unclear circumstances where Laurel was most likely screaming (as demonstrated by Earth One's Dinah Drake), and gained the power to emit sonic screams, powerful enough to kill people and take down entire buildings. Using these powers for personal gain she became a criminal named "Black Siren". Afterwards, she joined Hunter Zolomon/Zoom's army and became one of his enforcers in Central City known for demolishing buildings. At some point she emerged as a high-ranking lieutenant of Zoom, earning enough respect from Hunter that he was willing to converse without a mask. This made Laurel the only known Earth Two individual to be aware of Hunter's identity and his deception as "Jay Garrick/The Flash". She was also associated with Francisco Ramon/Reverb and Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, and was aware of Reverb's desire to take control from Zoom. However Black Siren never took Reverb's claims seriously. Invading Earth One ]] As part of his plan to conquer Earth One, Zoom brought over his entire army of meta-humans which included Laurel whom he ordered to attack various buildings at random to lure out the Flash. Laurel also learned of her Earth One doppelgänger's recent attack, yet felt little remorse for her. Laurel first attacked Mercury Labs and leveled the entire building, but the Flash was able to save everyone inside. Next, Laurel lured out the Flash into the streets to fight him. At first, the Flash mistook her for Black Canary, who was a friend of his, and tried to reason with her though she simply laughed in amusement and attacked him. Laurel used her sonic cry to weaken the Flash and then physically attacked him and easily subdued him, but before she could kill him, Wally West ran his shuttle into her and helped the Flash escape much to her annoyance. 's plan]] Laurel later met up with Hunter at the Central City SCIS Department precinct, bragging of her defeat of the Flash but Laurel questioned why she was attacking buildings at random. Hunter explained that he needed the Flash distracted so that he wouldn't see his real plan coming until it was too late. When Laurel asked what he was up to Hunter coldly replied "no good", leaving Black Siren visibly disturbed. and Caitlin, while they pretend to be their Earth Two doubles]] Laurel, as instructed, went to demolish another building but was confronted by "Reverb" and "Killer Frost", much to her disbelief as she believed them dead. "Reverb" and "Killer Frost" seemingly made an offer to overthrow Zoom by teaming up together and Laurel appeared to consider the offer, but was skeptical and tossed a brick to "Reverb". When he caught it with his right hand, Black Siren realized that "Reverb" and "Killer Frost" where actually their Earth One doubles Vibe and Caitlin Snow, as Reverb was left-handed. As Laurel tried to kill them, Vibe hit her with a sonic blast, activated subconsciously, and was unable to do so again. Unfazed, Laurel simply tried to kill them again, but was disoriented and knocked out by a device Harry set up to render all Earth Two humans unconscious. After falling unconscious, Laurel was locked up in the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, where she attempted to get out, though her sonic scream had no effect on the soundproof cell, to which Cisco mocked her and she gave up in annoyance. Caitlin asked if they should tell Sara and Quentin, the sister and father of her Earth One counterpart, about Earth Two Laurel but Barry voted against the idea, not wanting to ruin their image of Laurel to her family. Attack on Star City Laurel escaped from S.T.A.R. Labs. Laurel started attacking Star City and Team Arrow went to stop her. Oliver only takes Helena, Lois, Chloe and Felicity because Typhuss didn't have a clear head at the time of the attack. Dinah used her sonic screams on the team stopping them form attacking her and then she is beamed away by Miranda Tate aboard a Cardassian ship in a nebula. Miranda and Dinah talk then they team up. They return to the Arrowcave, where Oliver tells Typhuss and Helena that Dinah (Earth Two) got away just like H.I.V.E. did. Later Oliver and Typhuss as Green Arrow and Red Arrow attack Dinah again only to get defeated by her. They return to the Arrowcave, Helena patchs up her father's wounds he sustained while fighting Black Siren and Typhuss asked Oliver what their next move was. ( ) Working with Prometheus In December 2389, Laurel was broken out of the pipeline by Adrian Chase/Prometheus without tripping any of S.T.A.R. Labs alarms, and offered her freedom in exchange for her help in his vendetta against his enemy Green Arrow, the Earth One Oliver Queen. Grateful to Prometheus for giving her back her freedom Laurel agreed and they left the facility without Team Flash knowing of the break out for some time. Adrian sent Laurel to Star City to infiltrate Team Arrow and impersonate her Earth One counterpart to emotionally torment Oliver. However Laurel was hesitant upon learning that one of Adrian's targets in his vendetta was Quentin Lance, her father's Earth One counterpart, but Adrian promised to spare him if she complied with his orders and she agreed. To prepare Laurel dyed her hair blonde to further resemble her counterpart and learned, presumably through Adrian, of the Waverider and the Legends. She also learned other vital information about her counterpart's life including her relationship with Oliver and his affair with Sara. When Oliver returned to the Arrowcave Laurel was waiting for him and greeted him. Laurel gave the cover story to him, Typhuss and Felicity that Sara transported her to this time after visiting Sara on the Waverider, and then returned "her" to their present without causing an aberration. She also learned that her Earth One counterpart's father had descended back in alcoholism. Later at a party Felicity held to celebrate "her return home", she called Thea who was overjoyed she was "back", and was introduced to the new Team Arrow recruits Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog, Rory Regan/Ragman and Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific. While having drinks Laurel almost slipped up, almost taking the wine instead of the club soda, remembering at the last second that Earth One Laurel was an alcoholic. Later Laurel returned to the Arrowcave where Felicity had just realized her deception at Rory's suggestion of an evil twin of Earth One Laurel, and expressed relief at dropping the deception and attacked her, Typhuss and Rory. She also sadistically expressed disappointment that she wouldn't be able to hear either of them scream because of her powers one side-effect. Before she could kill either one, Oliver stopped her and while stunned to see Laurel attacking them, she used her scream on him to cover her escape making Oliver realize she wasn't his Laurel. Black Siren later met up with Prometheus who expressed disappointment that she blew her cover so soon but when she began to question his motives, he attacked her. Holding her throat closed so she couldn't scream Prometheus reminded Black Siren that her survival was dependent upon her obedience, not her questioning and she horrifyingly agreed. Laurel later called Oliver and apologized for attacking him, telling him that Prometheus forced her to attack them and offered to help. While skeptical Oliver agreed to hear her out and they met at the Black Canary statue. Green Arrow expressed skepticism over her story based on what Team Flash told him about her, but she insisted she was being used. As Black Siren offered to help, however, Ragman, Red Arrow, Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific attacked her and she used her power to knock them all to the ground, destroying the statue in the process. However, Green Arrow used a tranquilizer arrow to render Laurel unconscious. Laurel woke up in a meta-human cell in the Arrowcave, much to her annoyance, and insisted that she was being honest about being used by Prometheus. However, Oliver expressed his distrust given what Team Flash told him about her history as Zoom's lieutenant. However Laurel didn't blame Oliver for his distrust, admitting that she has made several bad choices, and told him about her relationship with his Earth Two counterpart, and how his death sent her down that path of bad choices. She then expressed her belief that she was no longer capable of being anything other than a criminal. Taking pity on her Oliver tried to convince her that nobody is beyond saving, and offered her protection against Prometheus if she told him what she knew about him. While Laurel was ultimately manipulating Oliver into lowering his guard around her words did appear at least somewhat genuine. Later when Felicity gave Laurel a glass of water she asked what happened between her and Oliver, aware of their failed relationship and mockingly asking if she had a sister, referencing Oliver's affair with Sara. Unlike Oliver, however, Felicity did not believe Laurel was capable of redemption, and told her to get used to being locked up as Laurel stared at her in contempt. However, the power suddenly went out and Laurel used this chance to escape but was unaware Felicity had tracking technology in the glass of water she drank, hoping it would lead Team Arrow to Prometheus. Laurel went to a warehouse to meet up with Prometheus where they were attacked by Team Arrow. While Prometheus incapacitated Ragman and fought Green Arrow, Laurel incapacitated Wild Dog, Red Arrow and Mr. Terrific and taunted Felicity about killing her too. Before she could Green Arrow appeared after an encounter with Prometheus and begged Laurel not to, pleading that if she kills Felicity she truly is beyond saving. Green Arrow tried to convince her she can still be who she was before she lost her family, and he could help her find that person again. Despite appearing to consider his words however Laurel simply told him "she was never there" and attacked Felicity but Green Arrow protected her. As Laurel tried to kill them both, Mr. Terrific used a dampening device to stop her from using her power, and Felicity spitefully knocked her out. Rather than being sent back to S.T.A.R. Labs, Laurel was instead transported to A.R.G.U.S. custody both for improved security measures and so Oliver can keep her close, having taken pity on her and hoping to help her find redemption one day. Sometime after, Adrian arranged for Laurel to be freed again from A.R.G.U.S. and she, along with Evelyn Sharp, working with Talia al Ghul kidnapped Dinah Drake and Rene from their apartments and later kidnapped Curtis as well. Talia later sent Laurel and Evelyn to an A.R.G.U.S. safe-house that Thea and Quentin were being kept in. The sight of Laurel threw Quentin completely off but when Thea tried to explain the situation to him, Evelyn used tranquilizer darts to render them unconscious. captive]] Laurel took Quentin to a shipping yard and restrained him in a container, sarcastically calling him "dad", though he told her not to call him that. Laurel asked if the restraints were too tight but Quentin was surprised that she cared and she told him that this wasn't easy for her, though Quentin was skeptical to believe her. Laurel told Quentin the she helps Adrian because she owes his freedom to her and has given assurances that he'll be spared from his agenda. However, Quentin scoffed at this, telling her that his Laurel wouldn't be stupid to take Adrian for his word. Laurel agreed with Quentin and acknowledged that he loves his daughter and how hard talking to her must be before leaving. Laurel, along with Adrian and Evelyn, later traveled to Lian Yu with the captive Team Arrow members to await Oliver's arrival. Once on Lian Yu, Laurel acted as Adrian's right hand woman, and was tasked with dealing with the prisoners and patrolling the grounds, with a few ninjas at her side. She brought in Quentin, Typhuss and John Diggle to join Dinah and Rene. Diggle questioned why she would assist a guy she barely knows in getting revenge on another guy she barely knows and she says that she owes her freedom to Adrian, while she doesn't owe Oliver a thing. She continues watching the grounds with the ninjas, and stumbles upon Slade Wilson knocking out Oliver and handing him over. She brings him back to the rest of the prisoners, however, this was actually a ruse to free the other prisoners and they all escape. As they are leaving, they are stopped by Chase, with Laurel and an army of ninjas by his side. They all begin to fight and Laurel personally targets Dinah Drake. They fight physically until they both use their sonic screams, knocking them both down. Dinah struggles to get back up, but Laurel gets up with ease, and taunts Dinah laughing at the fact that she thought she could replace her. Laurel remarks that is cute and prepares to finish her off with a scream, before she is knocked out by Quentin. Dinah tells him that he didn't have to do that, but he remarks that he did for so many reasons. Laurel is left on the island as it explodes. She in fact survives the explosion and confronts Dinah and Quentin, she has a knife to Dinah's throat and plans to kill her but she is shot by Quentin and is believed to be dead. It turns out she is not dead and is rescued by an associate of Cayden James who helps her up and leaves Lian Yu. Working with Cayden James Five months after Lian Yu, Laurel returns to Star City and immediately attacks the Star City SCIS Department, destroying it with her own mercenaries. She and her group are later attacked by Team Arrow on the bridge in which a fight begins between Black Siren and Black Canary, the two are evenly matched at first but soon Laurel shows that she is a superior fighter and disarms Dinah Drake, before knocking her and Quentin out. Team Arrow believes that she plans to attack the SCIS benefit in order to get revenge on Quentin, so they plan a trap for her, however, Laurel attacks the lightly defended Arrowcave, she has her men set some bombs and specifically has one set on her doppelganger's suit. Laurel and her group are then attacked by Team Arrow who have finally arrived and she and Dinah fights again, but once again Laurel is able to escape before being confronted by Quentin at gunpoint. The two converse in which Laurel guilts Quentin to lowering his gun before admitting that she would have done the same thing on Lian Yu as he did. It is later revealed that she had in fact stolen one of Curtis's prototype T-Spheres. Weeks later Laurel begins killing three seemingly unimportant individuals, Jackson Klimavich, Veronica Medina and Jenny Johnson; as Team Arrow is unable to anticipate her, Curtis develop a system to track her when she uses her sonic scream, tracing her in the abandoned facility of Helix in the very same moment in which Felicity and Alena break into it; there she is revealed to be working for Cayden James, who tasks his men to kill both the hackers; however, Team Arrow intervenes and a fight ensures driving Laurel, James and their party to escape. Later Felicity discovers that Laurel's victims are undercover agents of the International Domain Name Directory (IDND) the global internet infrastructure, and she has stolen their fingerprints in order to enter it. Believing that James intends to destroy the internet, Team Arrow attacks his party at the International Domain Name Directory vault, where Felicity manages to breach through the firewall to stop James' apparent attack while Laurel fights Diggle managing to escape and later being provided by James with a device to stop Curtis' tracking system. After Oliver is arrested by SCIS agent Samandra Watson, Laurel and Cayden James planted a bomb under Starling Stadium during a concert of Billy Joel, however as Oliver's trial is delayed, he suits up as the Green Arrow once again (having discovered about Diggle's injuries) and tried to stop them only to discover that the bomb is fake, as well as the SCIS officers guarding the stadium; so after having recorded footages of Team Arrow beating up a group of SCIS officers in order to persuade the citizens of Star City to vote "yes" at the anti-vigilante referendum, James and Laurel escape. Laurel is later sent by Cayden James to capture Quentin Lance, who was at the time being accompanied home by Thea. Quentin is easily taken but not before he witnesses Thea being knocked unconscious after a scuffle with Laurel. Thea wakes to find Laurel has left her a phone with which Oliver receives instructions in exchange for Quentin's safe return. A later conversation reveals that Laurel is still bitter over being shot on Lian Yu. When Quentin asks about his doppelganger, Laurel tells him that her father died in a shuttle accident while retrieving a cake for her thirteenth birthday. This makes Quentin reveal that he did the same thing for his daughter, which brings Laurel to tears. Soon after learning Oliver has betrayed him, Cayden gives Laurel the order to kill Quentin, which is delayed by her discovery of Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific nearby. Fleeing with Quentin, she spares his life, telling him to "run", shocking Quentin. Green Arrow eventually catches up with the two however Laurel is able to create a distraction, using her sonic scream to bring down overhead pipes between them, and escape into the night. Soon after learning Oliver has betrayed him, Cayden gives Laurel the order to kill Quentin, which is delayed by her discovery of Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific nearby. Fleeing with Quentin, she spares his life, telling him to "run", shocking Quentin. Green Arrow eventually catches up with the two however Laurel is able to create a distraction, using her sonic scream to bring down overhead pipes between them, and escape into the night. After watching Team Arrow implode, it is revealed that Laurel had planted a hidden camera in the Arrowcave during her initial attack and Cayden had been watching and gathering intel on the team the entire time thus revealing how he has been one step ahead of Team Arrow. Soon it is shown that Laurel is not the only person working with Cayden as Vincent Sobel/Vigilante, Anatoly Knyazev and Ricardo Diaz/Dragon all reveal themselves to be part of a larger teamup than originally thought. Some days later Laurel, Cayden and Diaz break into Jerry Bertinelli's office in order to threaten him and force him to give them control of the port. Later, they are tracked by Green Arrow into they're liar and taken by surprise; during the ensuring fight she's prevented from using her powers due to a trick arrow that tightens her throat, but is quickly freed due to the intervention of Anatoly's Bratva, Diaz's men and Vigilante. Although she suggest to kill him, Cayden eventually says to let Green Arrow go. As the next night Bertinelli and Green Arrow set a trap for Cayden's criminal cabal, attracting them to the port, Laurel fights the Emerald Archer togather with her allies until he managed to set an explosion and use it to escape, then she watch as Diaz kills Bertinelli under Cayden's order giving them full control over the port. Shaken by her speech with him, Laurel started to stalk Quentin in secret, hiding every single time he look back; however the man discover it and, with the help of Thea, eventually managed to attract her to an abandoned warehouse where he attempted to reach to her showing her some tapes and pictures of "his Laurel", stating that he sees his daughter in her and believes that deep down she has her same good heart. Upset, Laurel denies everything by declaring "she is not like that" and emits a sonic scream in panic just before escaping. Later she joins Cayden James as he sets a trap for Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, and Black Canary using Vincent Sobel, who has been identified as a traitor, as bait. After setting up an explosion and detaining Canary under some rubble, James cruelly orders Laurel to execute the traitor and, despite hesitating at first, under the pressure of proving her loyalty to the cabal, she sonic screams into Vincent's ear until his regenerative powers are exhausted and his brain collapses. Afterwards, she and James left the scene. Kidnaping Tom Paris and Kathryn Janeway Laurel kidnaps Tom Paris and Kathryn Janeway and forces Typhuss to pick which one lives and which one dies. ( ) Manipulating Typhuss into freeing her ]] In 2391, Laurel told Lyla Michaels that she wanted to talk to Typhuss alone but wouldn't say why she wanted to talk to Typhuss. Typhuss soon arrived at A.R.G.U.S. after transporting down to Laurel's cell. Laurel got up and smiled evilly at him, saying "well, well if it's not the guy that put me in here". When Typhuss asked her what she wanted to talk to him about, Laurel answered "to plead for my freedom". Typhuss tells Earth Two Laurel that she worked for Prometheus, attacked his teammates and Star City, ailled with Miranda Tate, that he sees her as a threat and doesn't trust her. Laurel told Typhuss she made a mistake trusting Miranda, that she left her high and dry. Laurel told Typhuss that if he didn't help her escape she would have his family killed by a meta-human on Bajor. ( ) Turning Typhuss against Team Arrow Later that year, Black Siren launched another attack on Team Arrow and captured Red Arrow, Black Siren used mind control (through the use of a Wraith) on Typhuss and makes him believe that she and him are in love and Typhuss joins Earth Two Laurel's cause against Team Arrow. Laurel sent Typhuss on missions, his first mission was to break into Area 51 to steal an advanced piece of technology which he was able to steal for Laurel and then gave it to her after the mission. Laurel sent Typhuss on his second mission to break into Starfleet Engineering Corps to steal several power relays and transfer conduits which he was able to steal for Laurel and then gave it to her after the mission. Laurel sent Typhuss on his third mission to break into Starfleet Headquarters and get a file on the Omega particle, if he ran into Admiral Martin, as Black Siren said "And if you see your friend Admiral Martin bring him to me I want to kill him myself". Typhuss was able to capture John bring him to Black Siren. Typhuss looked at Laurel and said "I have what you want". Laurel smiled at Typhuss and then kissed him on the lips as the two looked at John. John asked "So what now you tell me your evil plan and then kill me?". Typhuss looked at John then said "Maybe, what do you think Laurel" as Typhuss looked at her as Black Siren looks at him and nods. Typhuss tells John that Laurel has a weapon that will be powered by Omega and she will use it against Team Arrow then Earth. Then John tells Typhuss; "Typhuss you of all people know how destructive Omega is". Typhuss simply said "I know" as he looks at John with a evil smile. Typhuss later fights Black Siren's control over him and returns to Team Arrow and his wife Kira. ( }}) Personality |-|As a civilian= Prior to her becoming Black Siren, Laurel was apparently a much kinder and loving individual, like her late Earth One counterpart, however, as her father was killed when she was thirteen, leaving her to grow up without any sort of paternal guide, she became also tougher and more rebellious than her Earth One doppelgänger being somewhat of a troublemaker, despite sharing with her traits like the stubborness, the independence, getting annoyed when someone tries to tell her what to do and being perfectly capable to take care of herself. Also, seemingly stemming from heart-ache of losing her Oliver, she went into a state of depression and through a downward spiral of mistakes. Unlike Earth One's Laurel, sometimes she tend to be impatient and impulsive as well as more flirtatious and seductress, demostrating great self confidence over her own charm and highly emphasizing the way in which she talk, act or moves. Also, unlike her Earth One counterpart, Laurel doesn't appear to be an alcoholic and her relationship with Earth Two Oliver was implied to be more faithful than their Earth One counterparts. |-|As Black Siren= Eventually Laurel lost touch with her humanity, as she became a cruel and sadistic individual who revels in the destruction that she causes with her powers. She has a twisted sense of humor and is quite sassy, unphased about her counterpart's attack even mocking her saying "Laurel Lance was attacked. Poor Black Canary, poor dumb birdie". She also condescendingly asked if Felicity had a sister, referring to her Earth One counterpart's sister having an affair with Oliver 16 years before to mock her. She also seems to have a level of contempt towards her Earth One counterpart calling her "weak", "vulnerable" and "pathetic", after imitating her. She is prideful to the point of being arrogant and overconfident which led to Wally West knocking her out with a shuttle. Laurel is also very intelligent and observant, quickly realizing that Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow were not their Earth Two doubles, as they were pretending to be and also gathered information on her Earth One counterpart within a matter of days. She is also a very convincing manipulative-liar, as noted by Oliver, to which Laurel admits, successfully imitate her Earth One counterpart and fooling those closest to her for some time including Oliver, her late counterpart's ex-boyfriend and oldest friend. Hunter Zolomon seems to possess some level of respect for her, given how he is willing to converse with her without his mask (making her the only known member of his army to be aware of his identity and his "Jay Garrick" facade) and as evidence to her status as one of his top lieutenants. However, she is not without fear as shown when she questioned what Zoom was up to and he replied "no good", she appeared somewhat intimidated. Also when Prometheus tackled her upon her questioning his plans, causing her to fearfully fall back in line. Despite her cruel and sadistic nature, Laurel does appear to still have some humanity, admitting to Oliver that talking to him was difficult as she loved his counterpart and initially hesitated when he begged her not to kill Felicity. She also seems to have genuine sentiment towards Quentin, her father's counterpart, and despite her contempt towards her own counterpart, appears sympathetic towards Quentin. Laurel also has in her own way a personal sense of honor, as she agrees to work for those who have saved her life due to feeling indebted to them. Oliver also believes, despite her own denial, that Laurel isn't beyond saving and hopes to one day help her find redemption. However, after the events on Lian Yu and being shot by Quentin, Laurel's sympathy towards him seems to have disappeared. She also seems to be more cruel and sadistic than she was before, due to her recent killing spree; however, Laurel could not bring herself to kill Quentin, despite being ordered by Cayden James to do so, even when she had more than enough time to kill him, instead she let him go; possibly because he physically resembles her late father or because there is still some good living in her. Powers and abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' After Laurel was struck by the energy of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion on Earth Two, her DNA mutated and enhanced her vocal cords. **'Superhuman sonic scream:' Laurel is able to emit a high frequency scream, that comes from her voice with the highest known frequency her scream can reach being 250 decibels. Laurel's scream is powerful enough to produce enough force to launch a full-grown human and other heavy objects back several feet. Her scream is also powerful enough to kill a human being by causing internal hemorrhaging, shatter a marble statue or steel arrows, and with one shout she caused a tremor that took down all of Mercury Labs. She is well known for collapsing buildings with her powers on both Earth One and Two. Laurel is also immune to her own powers and has shown that she can control the range to her powers, causing seismic events large enough to collapse a building or small enough to enter through the ear, causing internal damage on a fatal scale. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Laurel is in top physical condition, with her strength being enough to swiftly incapacitate, hurl through the air, or even break the neck of a grown man as well as beat up much larger foes relatively with ease. Laurel's reflexes are fast enough for her to react to an incoming arrow in order to shatter it with her powers. Laurel's durability and resilience are remarkable as she has been able to get up without any visible injuries after getting hit by Wally West's shuttle, stand up after being hit by a shockwave due sonic scream battle with Dinah Drake, and survive Lian Yu's explosion and being shot in the stomach afterwards. Her conditioning also lets her recover from most injuries very quickly, though not superhumanly. However it could be possible that her uniform may have materials that allow her survival to be possible. *'High-level intellect/Expert tactician/Expert leader:' Laurel is an extremely intelligent and observant woman, able to determinate at first sight that Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow were not their Earth Two doppelgängers. Also, she is an accomplished leader and tactician, due to her former status as one of Zoom's top lieutenants and leading her own group of criminals. She has also proven to be very effective in anticipating her enemies patterns of thinking and use it against them, purposely leaving a map of City Hall for Team Arrow to find making them believe that the Star City SCIS ceremony was her target, while actually it was the Arrowcave. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Laurel is a highly proficient unarmed combatant. While battling the Flash, she demonstrated a series of well coordinated punches and kicks after disorientated him with a sonic scream. Laurel has proven capable of defeating Dinah Drake a highly skilled combatant in her own right, on several occasions, overcoming her bare-handed with ease even while she was armed with her signature bo-staff, as well as knocking out Thea Queen (albeit just awakened from a coma) in less than a second without giving her time to react. However, Laurel has been shown to be unable to handle herself against Adrian Chase and, despite being skilled enough to hold her own against a master hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist such as John Diggle was ultimately defeated by him. *'Intimidation:' Due to her incredible power and her well-known coldness, Laurel commands an intimidating presence, instilling fear into both enemies and allies. *'Skilled stick fighter:' Laurel is an accomplished stick fighter, when Dinah Drake fought her, she took Dinah's bo-staff, and used it to take both the former and Quentin Lance down with relative ease. *'Expert knife-fighter/Knife-thrower:' Laurel is highly skilled with knives, she managed to quickly incapacitate Dinah Drake and hold her throat at knifepoint in order to prevent her from using her powers, all this while moving extremely fast. Laurel is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat, she was able to kill a man with a single stab throwing him a shuriken before he could fire his phaser even though he was in her field of vision for only an instant. *'Free-running/Acrobatics:' Since becoming Black Siren, Laurel has developed free-running skills and could drop from a height of several feet without injuring herself. She was able to incapacitate Dinah Drake by jumping on her and pointing a knife on her throat in a matter of few seconds. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain:' Laurel is a very resilient woman, after the explosion caused by the confrontation between her and Dinah Drake's sonic screams she was the first one to get back on her feet. She is also a very driven, determined and nearly fearless individual, as shown by not being intimidated by Hunter Zolomon or Adrian Chase a few times. She was even able to survive taking a bullet in the chest, and despite being knocked out, upon awakening was able to get back on her feet and fully recovering in just six months, though the suit she wore could have helped her. *'Master of deception:' Laurel is an exceptional liar, as once she was given all the information about her Earth One doppelganger, she was able to successfully portray herself as her to various people. Laurel is also capable of befriending or seducing others in order to make them feel at ease with her before she kills them. *'Stealth/Infiltration:' Laurel has demonstrated to be elusive, as after disorienting her enemies with her sonic scream she was able to quickly vanish from sight. She can just as easily catch her enemies off guard without her powers, able to disarm Dinah Drake and hold her as a hostage. *'Network:' As an infamous criminal on Earth Two, Laurel had connections to the criminal underground with Zoom's army; many of whom she commanded as one of Zoom's lieutenants. Since her arrival on Earth One, Laurel has quickly earned authoritative positions with Prometheus' team and Cayden James's criminal cabal respectively. Weaknesses *'Vocal cords:' If someone is able to grip Laurel’s throat tight enough she is unable to use the scream to defend herself as demonstrated by Adrian Chase. *'Power-dampening tech:' Laurel's powers can be neutralized by using power-dampening tech. Equipment *'Black Siren suit:' Laurel wears a black leather suit while terrorizing her victims as Black Siren. Laurel's suit is potentially very durable due to her survival of a shuttle crash, a shockwave, an island explosion, and gunshot to the stomach. *'Ghost communicator:' Laurel uses a ghost communicator to call Oliver. *'Anti-tracking device:' Cayden James provided Laurel with a device that can prevent Curtis Holt/Mister Terrific from tracking her sonic scream. *'Knives:' Laurel has used knives on several guards and uses one to free Quentin Lance. Despite greatly relying on her powers or hand-to-hand combat skills, knives seem to be Laurel's weapon of choice, and she has proven highly capable of wielding them proficiently. Appearances ''The Flash'' Season 2 *"Invincible" ''Arrow'' Season 5 *"What We Leave Behind" *"Who Are You?" *"Second Chances" (mentioned) *"Missing" *"Lian Yu" Season 6 *"Fallout" *"Tribute" (mentioned) *"Reversal" *"Promises Kept" (mentioned) *"Thanksgiving" *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2" (mentioned) *"Irreconcilable Differences" *"Divided" *"We Fall" (mentioned) *"All for Nothing" ''Star Trek: Intrepid Season 9 *"Requiem" Season 10 *"Civil War: Lex Luthor" *"Black Siren's Attack" Season 11 *"Black Siren's Dark Deeds" *"Reversal" Star Trek: The New Generation Season 10 *"Black Siren's Revenge" [[Birds of Prey (series)|''Birds of Prey]] Season 8 *"The Attack of Black Siren" Trivia *Like the DC comic version of Black Canary, Laurel possesses the meta-human ability of a super sonic scream, which she can deploy to shatter objects and incapacitate her opponent; however, unlike her Earth One counterpart, she is a villain, instead of a hero. Despite this; Oliver believes that there is still some good in her, and hopes to one day help her find redemption. **In Reversal and Divided, while in public Laurel uses a disguise which features a nod (or rather a reverse look) to Black Canary of the DC comics as she wore a short dark-haired wig, while in the DC comics, prior to dying her dark hair blonde as Dinah Laurel Lance used to wear a blonde wig to hide from her enemies. *Laurel is the only villain to work for two main antagonists from two different shows in the Arrowverse (Zoom and Prometheus respectively). Both have also used Laurel as a means to torment their foes, Barry and Oliver respectively, to tarnish their memory of her Earth One counterpart. She has also served as a right-hand to both. Additionally Laurel has subdued and nearly killed both in combat. *Laurel is one of the only three meta-humans to escape the pipeline without any involvement of Team Flash. One is Hartley Rathaway, in an erased timeline and the other is Barry Allen who escaped the pipeline by smashing through its glass to save Iris. *Since her Earth One counterpart appeared to be right handed, Laurel is most likely left handed, given her statement that doppelgangers are opposite in hand dominants. However, since she has been seen using both hands she could be ambidextrous or trained herself to use her right hand to pass as her doppelgänger. *In Reversal, Rene Ramirez speculates that Laurel might be bisexual, under the assumption that she seduced and killed Veronica Medina as she did with her first target, Jackson Klimavich. While this is unconfirmed, Laurel did sadistically comment that another victim of her's Jenny Johnson was "so pretty that she wanted to hold her hand till the end" and that this made her waste time rather than escape quickly, but it's unclear if she really mean it or not. **In the same episode, while approaching Jenny, Black Siren introduced herself by name for the first time since her debut, as "Dinah". However it's unclear if that is her first name or not, since other characters seems to refers to her as "Laurel", which is likely because that's the name used by her Earth One counterpart. *Laurel’s comment "once you let the darkness inside it never comes out" is similar to what Helena Bertinelli said to her Earth One counterpart, who later used this quote herself to Kate Spencer to blackmail her for her job back. It is also similar to Hunter Zolomon's infamous quote "you can't lock up the darkness". *Laurel shares some similarities with Caitlin Snow (Earth Two). They both worked for Zoom and had non-metahuman doppelgangers on Earth One (at least prior to Flashpoint). They were in love with the same guys their doppelgangers were on Earth One. They have the same snarky and sadistic nature, willing to attack and mock the Earth One versions of themselves. **She also shares similarities with Caitlin Snow. They lost the men they loved and their powers had an important role in their descent to darkness. They both use memories of Caitlin and Laurel Lance to torment Team Flash and Team Arrow, respectively. However, Caitlin has managed to come to terms with her Killer Frost side and stay away from the darkness, while Laurel has yet to do so. Despite this, in Irreconcilable Differences, there are hints of her humanity. *Unlike her Earth One counterpart, Laurel sports several tattoos and piercings since all of them are Katie Cassidy's own; she briefly had a Septum nose piercing, multiple earrings on both sides and a tattoo on the right index finger of three flying birds. *Ironically, in stark contrast with her Earth One counterpart who once stated she dislike fishnets and felt "ridiculous" wearing them, Laurel doesen't only wear fishnets on her suit, but also seems to have a liking to them. Those are both references to the DC comic Black Canary's iconic costume. Behind the scenes *In DCAU, Black Siren is the alias of Donna Nance, a founding member of the Justice Guild of America, in an alternate Earth, from the TV series, Justice League. The character herself was actually based on the Golden Age Black Canary. *She is the second Doppelgänger of an Arrow character that has appeared on The Flash, the first one was Floyd Lawton. She was also the first doppelgänger on Arrow as well as the only one until the Crisis on Earth-X crossover. *With her being promoted to series regular of the sixth season of Arrow, she is now the only main character who made their debut in The Flash. She is the first Arrow main character to be a doppelganger as well as a meta-human. She is also the fourth villain to be credited as a main character in Arrow. This promotion makes Katie Cassidy the only cast member to be a series regular, then demoted to special guest star, and then series regular again. She’s also the only cast member who’s played two different main characters. *Katie Cassidy teased of her character's development moving forward; "Yes, I think the more we learn about her backstory and what her relationship was like with her Oliver, absolutely. I think it will make sense in the end and not necessarily make her as bad of a person. You might be like "Oh, okay that makes sense". Yes, I do think we'll know more". Category:Criminals Category:Meta-humans Category:Earth Two Category:Lance family Category:Breachers Category:Zoom's meta-human group members Category:Prometheus' team members Category:People from Earth Two Category:Laurel Lance Category:Cayden James's cabal members